


[Podfic] Demonstrations

by kalakirya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of entagled_now's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Let's just say, your brother and my brother are taking care of all that post-battle adrenaline."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Demonstrations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Demonstrations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151777) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Title:** Demonstrations

 **Rating:** mature

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 4:43

[download as an mp3 (4MB) ](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/demonstrations)


End file.
